Kamen Rider W :Attack On Zombie (Ver)
by Pacarnya.juritakahashi
Summary: Gabungan dari Kamen Rider W,Decade,Accel,Enternal ,DLL :v


Kamen Rider W :Attack On Zombie (Ver)

Chapter 1 :"Dunia Yang Hancur"

Di Indonesia,Jakarta 10:00 A.M

Terlihat orang orang berlarian dengan panik,Tak teratur semua orang berlari sambil berteriak,Terlihat Banyak zombie Sedang menyerbu umat manusia,Zombie ini persis seperti yang ada di film film mereka masih bertubuh manusia namun mereka sadis tidak mempunyai sisi kemanusiaan,tentu karena mereka sudah zombie zombie yang memakan manusia,ibu ibu,anak para banci pun ikut di makan :v Mobil mobil terbakar,Gedung banyak yang runtuh,Sungguh pemandangan yang darah berceceran di jalanan,potongan potongan tangan yang tertinggal, kenapa tangan tidak di makan ? itu masih misteri ... selang beberapa menit kemudian datang lah organisasi yang bernama .DISTANCE TRY ,Arti Nama organisasi ini masih belum di datang dari Helikopter,mereka smua menembaki zombie itu dengan senjata mesin ketahui Organisasi ini berasal dari jepang ,mereka semua selalu membantu korban bencana alam,saat negara indonesia masih yang di depan mereka terlahap habis oleh tembakan Guntlinggun ,Tapi ada salah satu Makhluk yang besar datang dari belakang dan menerobos barisan hingga banyak yang mati ,Makhluk itu biasa di sebut Zombie Nemesis,Ada banyak jenis nemesis,ini masih termasuk lemah,Tapi tetap saja Senjata Gutlinggun masih tidak bisa mengalahkannya semua anggota Organisasi itu lari karena tidak ada gunanya melawan.

Di balik kepanikan anggota organisasi itu ada dua remaja berjalan dengan santai yang santunya membawa buku yang sangat tebal sambil membacanya ,dan satunya berjalan agak keren :v ,Ada satu anggota organisasi itu marah kepada dua remaja itu

AD(Anggota Distance):Hei apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?!*Marah*Apa kalian ingin mati ?!cepat lari !

Kemudian orang itu berdua tidak menghiraukannya,dan tetap berjalan menuju Zombie nemesis itu,zombie nemesis itu langsung menatap ke arah Dua remaja itu dan berlari ke arah Mereka berdua.

?:Kio ayo sekarang*Mengambil benda seperti flashdisk*  
Kio:Aku mengerti Rizky*Menutup bukunnya dan mengambil benda seperti flasdisk juga*  
Rizky:maaf lupa masang beltnya :v *Memasang belt *  
Kio:Sialan !Lambat !*Muncul belt yang sama seperti rizky*

Nemesis itu langsung menerkam mereka berdua ,dengan cepat mereka Tumbling ke samping,rizky ke arah kanan dan kio ke arah kiri,

Kio:*Menekan Tombol yang ada Di Benda itu*

Sfx Flasdisk Kio:Cyclone !

Rizky:*Menekan Tombol yang ada di flasdisknya *

Sfx Flashdisk rizky:joker !

Kio&amp;Rizky:Henshin !

Kio memasukan lebih dulu Flasdisknya dan flashdisk Kio berpindah ke belt Rizky dan kio langsung terjatuh pingsang,dan di sambung oleh rizky dengan memasukan flasdisknya.

SFK Belt:Cyclone ! Joker !

Tiba Tiba Angin yang yang kencang mengelilingi Tubuh rizky ,dan tubuh rizky berubah menjadi ,Kamen rider :v ,Setengah Setengah,Bagian kana berwarna Hijau,dan kiri berwarna Hitam ,dan ada sedikit ungunya :v ,ini lah Kamen Rider W(Di sebut Double dalam bahasa inggris :v )

KR W :Sekarang !AyoHitung Semua...*Terhenti*  
Kio:Dia zombie tidak akan mengerti*mata kanan berkelap kelip :v *  
Rizky:Benar juga :v*Mata kiri berkelap kelip*

Nemesis itu langsung menyeruduk Kamen Rider W ,Dan membuat KR W terpental :v

Rizky:Ga liat :v  
Kio:Langsung akhiri saja,ada yang kuteliti  
Rizky:Baiklah*Mencabut flashdisknya *

Dan memasang Flashdisknya ke Slot yang ada di pinggang kananya

Sfx Flashdisk:Joker ! Maximum Drive !

KR W langsung melompat dengan tinggi dan meluruskan tedangannya ke arah nemesis itu,

KR W :Joker Extrime !

Tubuh mereka terbelah dan menendang nemesis itu ! Dan terjadi ledakan yang besar akibat tendangan itu,KR W Membatalkan Perubahannya ,dan kio langsung menghampiri kio

Rizky:Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau teliti ?*Mengulurkan tangan*  
Kio:*Menyambut uluran tangan rizky*ini sangat penting,Kenapa zombie zombie itu tidak memakan Tangan para manusia ? Mereka hanya menyisakan tangan*Melihat sekeliling*  
Rizky:benar juga,lebih baik kita kembali,disini ada masalah*Melihat kebelakang*

Banyak zombie yang ingin Menghapiri mereka :v

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju tempat mereka di bangunan yang tak terpakai dekat Fx :v ,mereka masuk ke dalam bangunan itu,di lantai 4 terlihat ada 4 orang di dalam sana :v 2 di antaranya perempuan dan dua lagi laki laki seumuran mereka berdua :v

Rizky:Woi Dwiyan Masih aman kan ?  
Dwiyan:*Mengacungkan Jempolnya*  
Kio:Brian Si Hard-Boiled ini lupa membawa Gaia Memory Metal

(Note:Gaia memory benda yang seperti flashdisk tadi )

Brian:*Melempar Gaia Memory Metal Ke Rizky*  
Rizky:*Menangkap Gaia Memory Metal*  
Yui:Apa Kalian tidak apa apa ?  
Rizky;tentu saja kami ini kuat  
Naanya:Kenapa kalian selalu keluar tanpa bilang bilang ?  
Kio:Dia yang mengajak*Menunjuk rizky*  
Rizky:I-itu ,Karena aku bosen tidak membunuh zombie :v  
Naanya:*Melihat ke bawah melalui Kaca*Sepertinya kita harus pindah  
Dwiyan:Jadi mereka sudah menemukan kita..  
Brian;apa boleh buat..  
Kio:Naanya Habisi mereka dengan Murasame mu  
Naanya:Tanpa Di perintah aku juga ingin menghabisi mereka *Mengambil katanya di dekat sofa*  
Yui:Aku ikut!  
Naanya:Tidak ,diam lah dan lihat aku !*Melompat dari lantai empat ke bawah * :v

Naanya Langsung mendarat di tanah,dan dengan cepat menebaskan katananya ke 1 zombie ,dan 1 zombie itu masih terdiam ,dan dia melanjutkannya ke seluruh zombie yang ada di depannya kira kira sekitar 150 an zombie yang ada,dia sudah berhasil menebas semua nya tapi semua zombie itu tidak mendapat efek apa apa,hanya terdiam,kemudian naanya memasukan katananya ke sarungnya kemudian seluruh tubuh zombie itu terpenggal ,dan semua isi perut mereka berhamburan :v terlihat banyak darah yang menetes dari sarung pedangnya Naanya ,Naanya tersenyum ke atas :v ,rizky ketakutan melihat Naanya yang sadis :v

Kio:Kenapa kau ketakutan ? Padahal kau sendiri sama kejamnya seperti dia ?  
Rizky:Aku tidak takut melainkan :v Kaget karena dia sehebat itu :v  
Yui:Ayo kita pindah !*Menyeret Rizky*

Mereka semua turun kebawah dan menemui naanya yang sedang menusuk nusuk kepala zombie :v

Kemudian mereka berjalan mencari Tempat :v ...Tapi Sesuatu mengelilingi mereka...

Bersambung...

apakah yang mengelilingi mereka ?Penasaran ? 


End file.
